1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Together with the recent efforts to provide electronic devices having various shapes, studies are being conducted to provide displays mounted on the electronic devices having various shapes.
Because organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that do not require a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be driven at low power and may be lightweight and thin. Furthermore, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are receiving attention as next-generation display apparatuses due to their high quality characteristics, such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and quick response speed.